Temptations
by HollabackLizard
Summary: Izayas need for pleasure gets wild as he brings home a different girl every night. Saki the one girl who wants to become his love slave is getting tired of him sleeping around all the time with other girls and not her.


Temptations

Summary: Izaya is having very bad lust filled urges lately, the one girl who day dreams of being underneath him in his room is desperate to satisfy her need for him. The fact that shes been living with him doesn't help either.

Pairing: IzayaXSaki

Authors note: This is my first fic so of course I am going to have grammar errors or have the characters too OOC or whatever you all call it. This does contain a lot of sexy content.

I hope my friend Kayla who requested me to make this enjoys it as well as you. Please leave some awesome reviews. I know the story may suck I promise I will improve(eventually)

For the last 2 weeks it had been the same routine. Izaya would sneak in some girl he paid in every night and have his way with her. She guessed he either purchased their services or, picked them up off the street. She wondered why he had been doing this, was he just now having sexual urges in his life? Or was he pretending to love the girls then enjoying the heart break when he told them the ugly truth. She had decided to move in with Izaya after she got out of the hospital to help him with his work. She never admitted it, but she had fallen in love with him. She didn't realize it until the anger that burned in her when she peeked in and saw him allover another girl in his bed. She always had worshiped him, she saw him as her God. Seeing his tongue in another girls mouth as his slim fingers worked wonders allover her body earning loud moans. She balled her fists just thinking about what she had seen. Why is it he would make love to girls he barley knew but, not her. Was it her chest? No, it couldn't be that girl he saw that night was flatter than her. Was it her hair? Her Eyes? Her thoughts continued running until she bumped into someone.

"Ow I'm so sorry." she sighed

"You really need to watch where you're going next time." Namie said annoyed at the young girls presence. She took notice in Saki's unusual sad look. "Whats up with you? You look like someone just killed your pet cat or, something" she said in a casual tone. She honestly didn't care but, Izaya told her to help look out for her. Namie could care less about the girl.

"Its nothing.." she said as her body shook from jealousy. She could hear the usual moans from Izaya's room. Namie took notice and understood, she couldn't understand how someone could love Izaya especially knowing how he is.

"You love him don't you" she smirked folding her arms.

"Why...why is he doing this EVERY NIGHT ITS THE SAME ROUTINE!"She yelled punching the wall, the sound of Izaya and his current toy blocking it out as there moans echoed through the building. She felt terrible, her heart has been torn in more ways than she can count. Was it..that he knew she liked him and did this just to get a rise out of her.

"He claims he does this out of toying with these girls but, hes done it over and over he would have been bored by now. He could be doing it to fulfill his need for love. He wont admit to it but, hes been wanting someone to love and to love him in return for a while. I think hes starting to realize what hes missing out on having no one unlike all his friends who have girlfriends to show affection to. Its like his heart has a lock on it, hes just waiting for someone to open it with the key." she said walking away. Saki knew how Izaya was, yet her feelings about him did not change. That night in her dream she imagined it was her underneath him. His hands slithered down her body spreading her legs as he slipped his warm length into her tightly clenched walls. She couldn't help moaning in her sleep the sensations she felt were too strong. Right when she was going to see his lips say I love you she was woken from hearing loud footsteps down the hall.

She knew what was happening, Izaya was going to get another girl again. She gripped her sheets and jumped out of bed running out her door.

"Izaya wait please!" She said hugging him tightly around the waist keeping him from moving. He was warm like a a blanket fresh from the dryer. He curled his lips into a smile and only turned his head to her.

"You really should go back to bed" he said in a calm tone.

"I had a nightmare..please stay with me tonight..or let me stay with you in your room" she lied hoping he would listen. He blinked a few times than nodded. In all honesty he didn't want to, he had another problem in his pants that he was desperate to take care of. He put his jacket around his waist to hide his growing excitement. He had been talking to a girl in Ikebukuro who had declared her undying love for him. Of course he took full advantage of this and told her how much he loved her. He was planning on pretending to love her for a few days than cheating on her with the sister. He was curious to see how she would react when she become obsessed with him only after 3 meetups. Saki broke his train of thought dragging him to his room.

"Saki you sure you don't want me to just stay with you until you fall sleep in your room?" He said hoping to convince her to let him go do his usual antics. She smirked turning and quickly hugging him as tight as she could nuzzling into his chest. She could feel his little problem poking against her slightly. It took Izaya all his will power to not moan. She looked up and smiled then continued taking him to his room.

She snuggled up in host super soft king size bed and pulled some sheets up to her. Izaya nervously laid next to her trying to ignore the growing pains. The temptations to take Saki was growing harder along with something else. He looked at her as she slept next to him. She was truly beautiful, and one of the most fascinating humans in the world. Her obedience and loyalty to him was something he himself didn't get the full concept of. If he told her to drink poison or, to jump off a cliff she probably would...wait thats it. He smirked knowing she would do anything for him probably including helping him with his problem. He nudged Saki and hugged her tightly his need for release driving him crazy. He slinked one of his hands down and unzipped his pants as he pulled out his length and began pumping his hand up and down it. Saki smirked in her pretend sleep she knew her plan had worked and now he was going to be hers even if It was only for one night, she could feel the bed jerking from him. She opened her eyes and giggled at how obvious it was to tell what he wanted. She smiled and happily slipped off her shirt as he began to pull his off. Izaya sat up not removing his hand continuing to run it up and down his thick length. Saki gasped an blushed seeing his large erection. She squirmed and slipped off her pants and underwear as the need for him grew. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone, she didn't want him thrusting into any other women.

She climbed ontop of him and put her gentle lips to the tip of his head, letting her tongue flick out and lick up the precum that was collecting. She noticed he was still jerking the living fire out of himself. She blushed at how much he wanted her, this is what she had been waiting for.

"Izaya..I will take care of this for you..in fact I'll take care of it anytime you want" she smiled as his smile grew into a smirk. "but..you can't sleep with anyone but me..." she said giving him a serious look.

"I promise my dear Saki" he chuckled pushing her down onto her back spreading her legs apart. She moaned and blushed from the sight of him about to take her virtue. She sat up quickly wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a deep passionate kiss on the lips. Izaya moaned into the kiss twirling his tongue around with hers as he re positioned himself at her wet needy entrance. He couldn't wait anymore as he began pushing his throbbing erection into her wet cavern. She gasped and moaned gripping the sheets as he pushed against her hymen. Unlike any other normal girl she wasn't afraid or nervous, she wanted him no matter how much it hurt. Izaya looked at her and she smiled and nodded for him to continue. He purred her name in his throat as he pushed all the way through claiming her innocence. She only yelped a little and nodded for him to keep moving and he obeyed. As the pain wore off she could feel pleasure going through her as his cock pressed against and rubbed her walls. Izaya closed his eyes as he pumped in and out of her unable to control his desire for her. Her body writhed with warm sensations as her juices lubricated him. They both moaned each others name uncontrollably as there lust filled eyes gazed and their lips touched. She ran her hand threw his beautiful hair as his hips slammed into hers. Izaya picked up the pace causing her to moan uncontrollably as she gripped the bed sheets. The bed itself was moving and hitting against the wall just like when he was screwing the other girls, only he seemed more intense with her, more needy, and she loved that.

"Sa..Saki I can't hold it anymore" Izaya said breathy as he kept digging himself into her.

"I..Izaya I love you..." she moaned her body going limp as he pounded into her. Finally after one deep thrust he released his seed deep inside of her earning moans of pleasure along with her squirming around on him. They rode out the waves of pleasure together as he ejaculated once more. Saki blushed heavily feeling full from his warm seed that she had been longing to get inside her. She laid down on her side to catch her breath with Izaya still deep inside her.

"Oh were not finished yet" Izaya smirked as he lifted her onto his lap wrapping his arms and legs around her thrusting at great speed as his cock hardened in her earning small moans from the girl. They continued to pleasure each other all through the night until Izayas hips became too sore to move. He wrapped his arms around her from behind sheathing himself as far as he could into her as his eyelids failed to stay open. "Your mine and mine alone..my dear Saki.." he moaned as he finally fell asleep.


End file.
